A vehicle includes a sunroof device, which is provided with a deflector in order to prevent air flow from flowing into the interior while the vehicle runs with the roof opened. As the conventional example of the deflector a so-called net deflector has been known, which includes a net of a flexible cloth material with fine meshes (for example, see the patent literature 1). In this net deflector, the net, when the roof is opened, is stretchedly developed such that it is provided upright and the developed net regulates a traveling air, and the net is foldedly stored under the roof when the roof is closed.